imprisoned heart
by XXlilmissfangXX
Summary: Selena had ran from mystic falls when Elijah left her to side with his brother, but now she back. Things have gone to the dogs while she's been gone... In more ways then one. Will she be able to over come the betrayal and heartache to help keep her friends safe?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys...**

**Now I am sorry I know this is very short, but it is just an intro into the sequel for tainted love.**

**If you haven't read tainted love yet I reccomend reading it before you read this, it won't make much sense without it. Well enjoy...and I will try to upload a new chapter early this week...love to you all xxx**

It had been three nearly four months since selena had high tailed it out of mystic fallssurroundings,ay she felt more and more like a coward. Rather then face her problems like everyone else she ran, just like she always does. Getting ready for the full moon that night, she Pulled her dark hair up into a high messy bun which had grown down to her waist while she'd been gone. But at least she had her old pack with her so she wasn't totally alone, but then saying that she hadn't seen them in just over a month.

A young brown wolf stood alone in middle of a deserted woods, it's eyes scanning side to side. It was confused, it had sent out a call and no one had responded not something it was overly used to.

It threw it's head back and sent out another lonely howl hoping to be answered. Nothing.

It pinned it's ears back across its head and whimpered softly laying down today on floor. It closed its eyes for a moment and slowly began to relax, only to hear movement to it's left. It jumped back to it's feet, its hackles raised on the defensive. Vampire!

The wolf knew it was suicide but it's instincts told it to attack. Taking a step forward forward it rose it's nose into the air taking in the smells around it. It froze in place eyes wide, that was a scent it'd never smelt before, it battled with itself, until common sense took over and it decided it was best to flee and live to howl at another moon.

Turning tail it sprinted off leaving the unknown smell behind with a snarl. One the wolf was what it felt was a safe distance it slowed to a stop and scanned it's surroundings, feeling safe it curled up under a tree and wrapped its tail tour it's nose and slowly drifted to sleep.

Selena opened her eyes then slammed them shut again against the blinding light. Groaning she told over and surveyed her surroundings, well at least she'd managed to end up back where she stashed her cloths. Glad no one was around, she shuffled over to the bag she had hidden under a old tree root and pulled it out quickly getting changed.

Standing up she stretched her arms up letting out a quiet yawn and made to leave, when she stopped her eyes wide in panic there was that smell again. A sort of werewolf vampire mix. Selena's eyes widened in horror. Klaus.

If she could smell him, he could no doubt smell her. She took off inna dead sprint making it back to her car in record time. Jumping in she slammed the aend took off like a rocket,she needed to get out of this area now. It had been a little under two months since she had made contact with anyone from home, and now home was sounding mighty good.

Sighing softly she thought back to all the people she had left behind, it was time. Time to go home. Checking her mirror she span the car around and headed back the way she came.

The for and a half hour drive went by faster the she expected. Before she knew it she was pulling into the mystic grills carpark. She smiled softly to her self, home again. This time she had no intention of running again.

Once the car was parked she wondered into the grill a soft smile sat on her face, that smile widened when she spotted the whole gang in the corner quietly talking though with her hearing she could make out snippets of what was being said. The main things she caught were klaus was back in, Tyler was a hybrid, Stefan had been forced to turn off his humanity and elena was wanted to be a walking blood bank. Rolling her eyes she stepped forward.

"Damn guys, I go away for a few months and this town goes to the dogs" she smiled.


	2. catch up

"Lena!" Elena cried jumping up and launched herself at Selena nearly taking them both off their feet. Selena smiled softly at her young enthusiasm and slide her arms around her waist hugging her tightly, as bonnie and Caroline also joined in throwing themselves into the hug.

"Come on Jer, her in here" Selena smiled putting her arm out to the youngest Gilbert, a smile grew when he accepted her invite.

"Se?" Selena turned to look behind herself to see a surprised looking Tyler, she smiled softly and stepped forward nervously. Nerves that weren't needed, Tyler shot across the grill as fast as humanely possible and scooped his older up into his arms taking her feet of the floor and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you se" Tyler muttered into her shoulder, tears stung her eyes and she tightened her grip around Tyler.

"I've missed you to ty" she said softly with a small smile.

"Now I believe I have a lot to catch up on from what I heard when I came in" Selena smiled "so go and sit down and I'll get some drinks" Selena smiled then turned to the bar and quickly ordered drinks before returning to the table "OK spill"

Everyone started talking at once causing Selena's head to spin, placing her hand her temples she massaged them softly.

"Ssshhhh! One at a time. Geesh. Elena go" she smiled taking a ship of her Bacardi and coke.

"Klaus is back in town and he's done nothing but cause trouble" Elena sighed.

After being given all the details Selena sat in deep thought while sipping her drink quietly.

"You need to keep on low down Selena with klaus around, if he finds you no doubt he'll try to turn you into a hybrid as well" Tyler worried.

Selena smiled at her younger brother warmly he was worried about her. How sweet.

"But I must admit becoming a hybrid is the best thing to ever happen to me, klaus took the pain of phasing away and for that I truly thank him" Tyler continued.

Selena spat her drink out and speed her chin. What!? She thought with a deep frown. Her eyes dated over to Elena who was also crowning at Tyler, their eyes met and Elena gave her an 'I'll explain later' look. Selena looked back to her brother and sighed, she thought knew what was going on but she wasn't a hundred percent certain.

A little over an hour and a half later Selena had enjoyed one to many drinks and was very drunk. Something that amused her friends to no doubt. She was currently dancing on the table to Wham's jitterbug.

"Selena I think it's time we all headed home" Elena laughed pulling the drunk girl off the table.

"OK OK I'll go home then, Stefan I am in no state to drive, will you please drive me home in my car?" Selena asked steadying herself with a giggle, he agreed with a smile and said he'd take her home, seeing as Tyler had left little over half an ago he had no need for a ride.

Stumbling out of the grill with a giggle Selena allowed Stefan to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her up and lead her to her car.

"Aww look Stefan my little bumblebee" Selena giggled throwing her arms around her little cars bonnet hugging it tightly.

"Come on Lena, home time" Stefan laughed peeling her from the front of her car and putting her into the passengers seat and ran round the other side before something else caught her eye and she wondered off.

Stefan turned the engine on and pulled out of the parking space then turned out of the grill carpark and headed towards the Lockwood estate.

"Stefan your a great friend, I love you and I love Elena, and I love bonnie and I love care..." She started saying with a slur.

"It's OK I get it se, you love everyone" Stefan laughed taking selena's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I will not l..l..let klaus hurt a..anyone else, I'll kill h...h.. Him first or did trying" Selena snarled before falling into a drunken sleep Stefan's hand still grasped in her own.

"If only you knew the amount of danger you really were in just by being here" Stefan muttered, running his thumb over the back of her hand gently.

Suddenly his ears pricked up at selena's drunken mutterings.

"Elijah... Don't leave me... Please... I need you"


	3. things just got worse

Headache, that's the first thing Selena felt when she returned to the land of the living. Groaning loudly she rolled over and sleepily opened her eyes, squinting slightly she smiled softly when she saw the glass of water and painkillers on her beside table. Reaching over she scooped up the tablets and popped them in her mouth before taking a swig of water and drank them down.

Half an hour later she finally found the energy to pull herself out of bed and wondered to the bathroom for a shower. Once the water finally ran cold, Selena stepped out feeling tons better. She wrapped a long warm total around herself and returned to her bedroom.

Se was dried and dressed, she cooked her hair out, and pulled it into a side French braid. It desperately needed cutting it was just finding the time and some one to do it. Her phone ringing caught her attention and she glanced over at it with a smile she answered it.

"Morning care, you OK?" She smiled as she wrapped the bobble tightly around her braid.

"I'm good thanks se, how bout you? I think you drank your weight in alcohol last night" Caroline replied with a giggle.

"I'm fine had a bit of a headache this morning but lucky me it passed quite quickly. But the way how did I get home last night?" Selena asked.

"Stefan drive you home" Caroline replied "you were totally wasted and he volunteered to drive you" Caroline smiled in response.

"OK I really need to thank him" Selena replied "oh by the way while I have you on the phone. Is there any chance you'd cut my hair for me?" Selena asked

"Of course I will se, come over if you want I'll do it this afternoon" Caroline replied. Selena quickly agreed and began getting ready.

Putting the phone down from Caroline she called Elena's number might as well get all the girls round and make an afternoon of it catching up properly. Elena quickly agreed and said she'd call bonnie.

Even though Selena arranged it she was the last to arrive at Caroline's, she giggled softly when she saw Caroline stood on the porch practically vibrating.

"Are we a little excited care? Selena smiled as she pulled her bag out of the car and headed up the pathway to the house.

" Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Caroline cried as she grabbed Selena wrist and dragged her into the house past Caroline's mother who was heading out.

"Morning sheriff" Selena smiled waving softly.

"Oh hello Selena, back again I see" she replied glad you back sweetie, you seem to be the only one who can keep this motley crew in check " she finished before leaving the house with a small laugh.

Selena smiled after the sheriff then turned back to the younger girls, just in time to see Elena hide a look of worry and concern. Her eyes automatically narrowed in suspicion.

"What's with the worried look Elena?" Selena asked folding her arms over her chest, and giving them her 'you had better start talking' look.

"I think we should explain the Tyler situation" Elena sighed as she followed Caroline and bonnie in to the living quickly followed by Selena herself. Selena at down and waited patiently for someone to start talking.

"OK you know how we told you that Klaus has turned Tyler into a hybrid" Elena began, Selena nodded. "Well when that happened it didn't take us long to realise that well...Tyler is... He's sired to Klaus" Elena finished.

Sired! Selena screamed in head her eyes widened in panic, if Tyler really is sired to Klaus that means he do any thing for him. Even give up his own sister.

"Don't sorry though Tyler would never do anything to hurt you, your his sister and he loves you" bonnie said softly.

Selena's green eyes darted between the three girls before her, they didn't understand a sire bond.

"You don't understand if Klaus wanted me dead and he asked Tyler to do it, Tyler would have no choice he would do it without even thinking" Selena muttered pulling on the end of her braid.

She couldn't believe it, this was a complete game changer. She needed to keep low and staff out of Klaus's way, she knew something was wrong with Tyler but she didn't realise it was this bad.

One the information about Tyler had finally settled in, Selena sat back in her seat her mind completely boggled. She couldn't believe it her brother could be her best friend or her worst enemy, and on to of that she'd just been informed about Stefan's current value for his humanity.

Now Selena had the full story she knew where she did. Elena again needed protection something she would always offer no questions asked, stefan was acting all unstefanish and Tyler could end her mortal life at a snap of Klaus's fingers.

Great!


	4. threats and missing coffins

I would like to make a shout out to one of my readers, Loving-The-Originals. Thanks for sticking with me...

Selena didn't know how to act around Tyler anymore, fair enough he looked like her brother, acted and sounded like her brother. But now he belonged and listened to Klaus if he wanted to our not. She had heard years ago about how to break a sire bond, but it was awfully painful. Now all she had to do was see if Tyler was up for it without alerting Klaus.

She past Tyler on the stairs as she was going down, he offered her a huge smile one she couldn't help but return. Selena turned and watched him disappear into his room and close the door behind him, she considered going up and talking to him when the sound of the front door opening caught her ears.

Continuing down the stairs she was surprised to see Damon stood outside the door looking in, he spotted Selena and grinned.

"Ah my favourite werewolf" he smirked leaning on door frame.

Selena rolled her eyes at him, they may have made a truce before she left but if she was honest he still pissed her off.

"What do you want Damon?" She signed as she hit the last step.

"In actually after your help Wolfie, Stefan's gone all loco stolen some very important things from Klaus and naturally Klaus has flipped his lid. I need you to help convince him to give them back" Damon casually answered.

"What is it Stefan has stolen?" Selena aired stepping closer to the door clearly intrigued.

"His family" Damon replied. OK not what Selena was expecting.

"Though we are slightly confused there are five coffins and only for siblings so we're lost as to who is in the last coffin, seeing as we can't opened it it's magically sealed shut" Damon muttered.

Selena stood completely shocked at this new turn events. Though the one thing that was gaining the majority of her attention was that stefan was currently in possession of Elijah. If she was happy about that out not she wasn't sure yet.

Damon told her he'd drive her to the old house Stefan was hiding it in, a drive to luckily didn't take to long seeing as it was extremely awkward.

Climbing out the car selena starred up at the old run down before her, narrowing her eyes slightly she turned back to Damon briefly.

"This is the old witch house isn't it?" She asked softly.

"Ding ding ding ding we have a winner" Damon smirked scar sarcastically.

"Damon don't be a jackass" selena snapped with a crown walking towards the house leaving Damon behind.

Even though she wasn't a with, selena could feel the magic circling the house like a barrier. She turned back to Damon with another grown before realisation cleared her mind and a wide grin split her face.

"You can't get in can you? That's why you need my help" selena smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon pulled a face and rolled his eyes at Selena's teasing.

"Look Wolfie, will you or not?" Damon asked in a huff.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Selena replied in a 'duh' tone before turning her back on Damon one again and entering the house.

"Stefan you here? It's selena" she called as she moved though the house slowly, the last thing she wanted was to startle Stefan and him attack.

It didn't take her long until she came across a room that the for was closed too, she knocked and called out first when she got no reply she slowly opened the door.

"She valued at the sight before her five coffins filled the room, and one of them belonged to Elijah. She stepped further into the room but stopped a heard a creaky floorboard. Spinning around she came face to face with Stefan causing her to take s few steps back.

" what are you doing here selena? Did Damon send you? " he asked sterling further into the room.

Selena gulped quietly and moved casually to be sure there was a coffin between herself and Stefan.

"Well yeah he did, he's worried about you Stefan. We all are, what are you doing with these coffins anyway?" She asked trying to keep things light.

"They hold the things Klaus holds most dear. His family. Actually that one your stood behind contains Elijah" Stefan her swiftly.

Selena eyed the coffin, part of her wanted to I and removed the dagger that no doubt sat buried in his heart, the other part of her wanted none of him no matter how her heart ached.

"Go home selena, drink hot chocolate and forget you ever came here. Besides this is nothing to do with you" Stefan said.

Selena narrowed her eyes at him and leaned over Elijah's coffin glaring at Stefan.

"You listen here Stefan. Your actions have put all of mystic falls in danger. Sort it out our I will!" She growled before stalking from the house, her mind still reeling at how close she'd been to Elijah.


	5. we meet again

"Well apparently Stefan hasn't heeded my warnings! What an idiot!" Selena muttered to Elena as she rubbed her temples in annoyance. Between trying to sort out Stefan and leaving town for daysbon end helping Tyler break the sire bond she was almost running in empty. Since being back in town after her latest Tyler mission she had been to see Stefan three times and each time she had dished out a punishing warning.

Selena began pacing up and down the living room of the Salvatore house.

"What are we going to do se?" Elena asked clearly worried "Klaus is not a patient man,he won't wait forever" Selena merely shrugged her shoulders at a loss for what to say.

"Your very right love" came a British voice the girls instantly recognised. Klaus.

The girls looked round to see him leaned against the doorway of house.

Selena automatically jumped up and placed herself between him and Elena with a put her hand on the wolf's shoulder softly as a warning to be careful.

"Oh its OK Missy I'm not here to cause trouble...yet" Klaus smirked "I don't think I caught your name love" Klaus continued looking straight at Selena.

"I didn't throw it...sir" Selena replied sarcastically, Elena squeezed her arm tightly another warning to be careful.

Selena knew damn well he knew her name he only stalked her for months.

"Elena! Is Selena here?" Called Damon as he rounded the corner coming to a complete stop when he spotted Klaus. Selena could kill him!

"Ah, Selena? Beautiful name for a beautiful woman" Klaus smirked causing Selena to growl softly under her breath.

'What's his game' thought Selena glaring at the hybrid before her.

"Wait its not Selena...Lockwood is it?" Klaus asked suddenly very interested.

Selena was confused he knew who she was, what was he doing? He didn't know she was a werewolf. That's what he is trying to discover. She felt her heart skip a beat and no doubt Klaus heard it, how did she get out of she said the first thing that came in to her mind.

"I know where your coffins are" she blurted out while texting Damon behind her back and telling him to go and move the locked coffin out of the house. Damon made a lame excuse and sped out leaving Klaus was Selena and Elena.

"Where!?" Klaus snarled his hands clawing up momentarily.

"Have you followed Stefan's request?" Selena asked politely.

"Yes! Yes! The hybrids are gone, now where are they!" Klaus demanded angrily.

"Temper temper Mr Mikaelson" Selena smiled, she then noticed she was awful close to stepping over the line. Something Elena also noticed seeing as she kicked Selena in the ankle.

Klaus's eyes flashed and he growled angrily at Selena, a growl she took very seriously.

"They are in the old witch house on the edge of town" Selena finally admitted with a sigh hoping that Damon had gotten there in time.

Klaus eyed the two girls before turning in his heels with a fleeting snarl and was gone leaving Elena and Selena alone.

Selena released a breath she hasn't been aware she was holding as Damon and Stefan appeared though the back door pushing a coffin between them

"I decided I didn't have enough time to get them all out so I went for the locked one, I thought this one was the most valuable" Damon smirked looking rather pleased with himself.

"Damon, that's what I told you to do" Selena laughed shaking her head.

"I undaggered Elijah" Stefan smiled towards Selena smuggliy

Selena snarled softly at the name and turned on the brothers.

"That had nothing to do with me" Damon said and slowly slide out of the firing range, he'd taken a angry punch from the werewolf before he didn't want a repeat performance.

Before Selena could even speak Elena stepped forward and placed herself between Stefan and Selena.

"Why Elijah? Why not Rebekah?" Elena asked reaching back and taking Selena's ha d in her own tightly for comfort.

"Because he's the one who'll annoy Klaus the most." Stefan snapped with annoyance

Selena scowled harshly and pulled Elena back putting herself in front of her again.

"Stefan she was only asking a question" she snapped glaring into his green eyes ones that where most darker then her own.

"And also because I knew it would piss you off" Stefan smirked at Selena.

She'd heard enough she let out a loud battle like scream and lunged for Stefan, Damon catching her into the second.

"Calm down Wolfie, you know you'll regret it later" Damon muttered pulling Selena away from his brother.

Stefan rolled his eyes then turned and left, muttering about how annoying Selena was.

"You better keep walking Leech boy!" Selena yelled after him. Only when he was out of sight did she allow herself to go limp in Damon's arms. "you can let me go now Damon" she sighed as she fell from his grip on to the couch below her.

Half an hour later Selena had helped Damon drag the coffin down into the basement where it was currently under lock and key.

"Drink?" Damon asked holding out a glass of bourbon towards Selena who smiled and as accepted the drink gratefully.

"How long as it been since Tyler left?" Damon asked sitting next to her with a drink of his own.

Tyler had decided to leave town and attempt to break the sire bond to Klaus, Selena left with him and was with him every step of the way. She returned when he started to get to grips with it. They had also met a young werewolf called Hayley, she helped make he'd decision to leave a little easier.

"A little under four weeks I think, I feel my h better knowing he isn't alone though" Selena signed laying her head back on the couch.

Elena had left about an hour before to help bonnie with something she wouldn't go in to details about. Leaving the pair alone.

"Elena must have some faith in us to leave us alone together. Considering six months ago we couldn't even be in the same room without fighting" Damon smiled raising his glass.

Selena smiled and rolled her eyes but rose her own glass all the same.

"Or maybe she knows I'll kick your arse if you step out of line" she replied.

Damon was about to retort when his phone rang catching his attention, Selena stuck her tongue out St him before vacating her seat and heading over for another drink.

The sound of Damon groaning caught Selena's attention causing her to turn and offer Damon a 'what?' Look.

"Well Wolfie looks like me you and Stefan have a dinner date with Klaus" Damon sighed.

Selena snarled softly and crushed the glass in her hand. There was only one reason she'd be invited to something like this, Klaus knew.

Great!


End file.
